We Are the Same
by Easter142
Summary: It's difficult being different, and I know that for a fact! Along with being hunted down by people for Project PokePeople. My new 'friends' aren't helping with the stress... It's bound to have a happy ending right? Right? (Mitch/Jerome, and other pairing if I feel like it... MEROME) AU
1. Chapter 1: Training and weird noises

Chapter 1

"Your legs are to close together when you start, put the right farther ahead."

I quickly put my right farther in front of me and lowered myself closer to the ground, and I focus on my target. Breath in, breath out, focus better... Stop staring at the sky...

"Perfect, aim and go"

I swing my body forward and propel myself at truck of the oak, when I enter about ten feet I twisted my body so my shoulder is facing the truck. When my shoulder made contact it didn't hurt, so I was doing it correctly.

The crack of me hitting the tree was satisfying, but the way that I bounced off wasn't. My balance once again failed me and I stumbled backwards, eventually gravity let my back meet the floor.

I huffed and stood back up and turned to my father. I didn't expect him to be smiling. He's usually uptight and strict when we train, he began to smile bigger when he noticed my confusion.

"Sorry you just looked to funny." He laughed. He cleared his throat and his face stiffened again to its usual scowl. "Try again, this time when you hit the oak use the bounce to get away faster, when you try to keep going that would give the opponent time to attack, plus you will lose your balance. Now try again." he gruffly commanded.

It was cool having a Zoruark as a dad when I was little, now it's stressful and tiring. Mom was much more caring and cheerful, when I finish training I would come in to a berry sandwich. Those were the days, now that she's no longer around father is either angry or depressed sometimes he will crack a smile. That smile from earlier was one of those rare times he has.

We trained for one more hour, he stopped me when I was about to go again. He had set his hand on my shoulder and was staring me in the eye.

"You know I'm proud of you right." He asked with a hopeful look in his eye. This was a first. He never asked questions like this, the questions he usually asks are if I'm ok or how my day was. Note, I haven't achieved much sense mom left, so I really didn't know the answer to his question.

"I don't know, maybe.." I whispered mostly to myself. I saw a look of disappointment cross his face, but was quickly shot down.

"Well I am, my Little Eevee" he smiled softly, he hasn't called me by 'Little Eevee' in years. This warmed my heart.

"Thanks dad." was all that I could say. He patted me on the back and told me I could go hang out with my friend.

My only friend, a Mudkip, but he's just like me. My only friend that understood me. I'm not normal Eevee nor he's not a normal Mudkip. Both our DNA was messes up when we were 'created', our parents told us we were part, human. I don't know what they are, I was told they look slightly like us. Oh well, as long as we stay away from them we will be fine.

I walk along the familiar trial that leads to our favorite pond. When I arrive I most definably didn't expect to be picked up.

"Dude let me go!" I growl struggling in my friends grip. I know I'm kind of short, so does he. My struggles increase when he starts to stumble to the water.

"Stop moving, you looked hot so I was going to cool you off." he tried to reason, but I wasn't giving in soon, nor getting in.

"You know I hate getting wet, my fur is so hard to dry off... LET GO!" I command as we both stop at the edge, he jumps in, I'm in his arms.

My yells of frustration didn't help when I surfaced, my ears were weighed down to my head and my tail was a soaking mess, call me girly but I can't stand wet fur. I start to wring my tail out.

"You look like a drowned-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or it will be your last.." I snarl, the startled look he gave me was funny as hell. I laugh before pouncing on him, pushing him back into the water.

For a moment I thought I have finally beat him at something was ruined when he grab my arm and shove me under with him, I choked on the water but I still fight back. I twist my body so I end up on top of him, I grin down at him and try to pin him. When I reached for his arm he reaches an arm around my waist and tosses me off and into the murky water, this is war. We continued to have our water wrestle until I got tired of jumping back and forth with a heavy tail dragging behind me.

I pull myself onto the ground near the pond and start to catch my breath as he swims in circles. My mind wonders to what we will do tomorrow, can't wait.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard talking and rustling in the distance. At first I ignored the strange sound and stared up at the sky enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on my skin and fur, I was dragged back to reality when the sound got closer. I quickly got up from my spot and crawl over to the pond and pointed out the sounds to my friend. It got louder, I could tell they were within 30 feet of the clearing. I was warned about these kinds of noises. The ones you don't understand, the ones that you don't recognize.

NOTES-  
Alright hey guys to my new story... Ya... So I'm sorry if the quality isn't that good, is sort of a test. Anyways the next chapter will not be soon, cause I'm busy. Please give me feedback on this story, your reviews encourage me to update faster! Ya... IM SORRY! *hides*  
I keep updating this first chapter so come back every once and a while and read it for changes...


	2. Chapter 2: Fear and Flashbacks

**Chapter 2**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as the sound grew closer, laughter became clear along with a few thumps. My instincts were yelling at me to move, get away from the sounds, but my body wouldn't respond to it. I stiffen when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Then I realized it was my friend shaking my shoulder, trying to get me to move. I began to get up, but I couldn't move anywhere from there. The only thing I could do was moving my hand, but it was to busy twitching and sweating.

I heard him huff, then I felt my body being lifted. Once I was settled in his arms he began to move, he was slowed by my weight but kept moving. He picked up speed, I finally looked up. He was heading to my house. I glanced over to the other side of the clearing, noticing the laughter and thumps had stopped.

Silence had filled the now empty air as eyes locked onto us. I once again my body stiffened as my heard sank.

On the other side were the things my parents had warned me about, the things I was kept away from my entire life. Humans... Three of them... I can't help it when the memories take hold and my body turns numb. I curled closer to my friend as they took over.

**Flashback~~~~**

_"Mommy mommy!" I reach up to her, my eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. She leans her head down to where I was laying and nuzzled my cheek lovingly. I giggle lightly andy fluffy tail shooting back and forth across the soft cloth that is my bed._

_Pulling her head back she looked me in the eyes. "Your father and I will be leaving soon to get some food for dinner, when we get back you and I can snuggle some more, ok sweetheart?" Her voice comforting me, but that doesn't stop me from pouting._

_"Honey we need to go now before 'they' do," My fathers stats from the next room. My mother sighs and stands up._

_"Remember don't make any noise, we don't want the monsters to get you" Her sad tone taking a sharp turn into a teasing voice. I giggle lightly before looking I up at her, my smile turning into a concerned one._

_"Mommy what are they?" I ask her, my curiosity taking hold. She tenses for a few seconds before laughing softly and makes a move for the door again. She makes it to the doorway and sighs, her eyes loosing their usually joyful spark._

_"We'll tell you when your older sweetheart, why don't you take a nap while we're gone?" She offers before trailing off and staring at the wall next to me, she comes back to realty and shakes her head then walks out the door of my room. Closing it softly behind her, her footsteps growing quieter._

_The only sounds coming from the other room now were the sounds of stuff being moved around and then the creak of the door. After the door clicked close there was a hushed silence, not a single noise._

_I consider my moms offer of a nap, but I have one thing to do first. I quietly climb out of my bed and make my way to my dresser. Reaching up I open the top drawer (Is that how you spell it?), clumsy feeling around inside till my hand grasps a soft bundle. I tug it out and open the cloth in front of me. It's my scarf, the one my mom got me for Christmas. I can't sleep without the softness of it sense I got it._

_I rub it on my cheek sighing. She must have mistakenly put it in the empty drawer, empty because she refuses to by me clothes because she want me to be like every other pokemon, but I know I'm different. Other pokemon don't have bare skin like me, stand on two feet, have pointy noses, or have hands. At least from what I know, other pokemon don't wear clothes._

_Shaking my head I make my way back to the bed and lay down, pulling the covers over me. Instantly I feel sleep come over me, I have been tired for a while now. I let darkness consume me and I close my eyes._

_It feels like it's only been five minutes before I'm awoken to the sound of something in the other room crashing to the floor, something heavy. Thinking its mom or dad I hurry to my bedroom door, my hand hovering over the knob. A voice from the living room stops me from continuing._

_"Who owns a cabin in the middle of the woods?" The voice was unfamiliar and sounds annoyed. My mind fills with fear and I slowly back up till my back meets the wall behind me._

_"How would I know, I'm not 'that' smart." Another voice rings out, this ones closer to the my door. I slow my breaths to make them quieter._

_Beginning to calm down I make my way over to my closet, I soon realize it's nighttime and I can't see anything other then the light under my doorway. I feel my way along he wall to be safe. If I feel the wall I have less of a chance of tripping and getting their attention._

_I didn't realized the flaw in my plan till it was to late. My hands come in contact with my bedside table, startled by the contact I lose my balance pushing one of the glasses off the table. My heart sank when the sound of shattering glass filled the house, my body stiffens. My hopes of them not noticing I'm here shattering along with the glass. I hold back a sob at the next thing hear._

_"Ooo we didn't even have to look hard, now did we?" The voice cheered, this time right outside the door. I didn't have the chance to move before he door was wide open, filling the room with light. My small heart sticking in my chest._

_I suddenly remember what my parents told me to do in this situation, something that would save me from anything. I take a deep breath, then I let it out._

_I screamed as loud as my lung could handle, it seemed to be effective counting that they covered their ears and jumped in surprise. I then quickly grabbed what ever I could and chucked it as hard as I could. Pelting them with pillows, a vase, pens, clothes, even Legos. I continued to scream as I did so._

_They began to fight back against my 'brilliant' defense. Arms reached out towards be before I heard the familiar sound of-_

**Flashback end~~~~**

The memory was cut off by my friend stumbling and falling, he had cradled me to his chest as we fell. I felt my head slam into the grassy floor, his must have as well because of the groaning I heard from him. I begin to push myself up from the ground, but was quickly back down when my vision went black and I couldn't tell what was up from down.

Whimpering I slowly find my bearings, feeling the ground around my hands. I'm pretty sure I heard a voice somewhere behind me then came earth shattering pain, nothing like I had felt before. It came suddenly and painfully, I felt myself gasping for air and twitching crazily before it stopped all together.

I slumped onto the ground shivering, I look over to where my friend had been thrown away from me when we hit the ground. His eyes were watering and he looked pale. We locked eyes before he passed out, I know I wasn't far behind him.

As I fell into darkness I heard the sound of footsteps slowly coming towards me. I gave one big breath before passing out completely.

**AUTHORS NOTE!:**

**Hey guys I just want to say thanks for staying with me along this story so far! And I'm sorry for the chapter taking so long to come out. I'm extremely slow writer and I'm not proud of it, it's going to take a long time to get the third chapter up as well and I'm sorry for that too... If there's any errors in the text please tell me, and feedback on how to make the story better would also be helpful! That's guys! Oh and shoutout to LyraHikaru for giving me the other ship I needed! Your the best! See you guys next chapter!**

**-Easter**


End file.
